


Who's Counting?

by Annie D (scaramouche)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dean POV, First Time, Frottage, Humor, M/M, Marathon Sex, Masturbation, Plot What Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-20
Updated: 2010-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaramouche/pseuds/Annie%20D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean learns that Castiel has zero refractory time. It's fun, until it's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's Counting?

**Author's Note:**

> Just some filthy porn written for spnkink_meme. Prompt: "Castiel has zero refractory time and can go for hours and come over and over again. He wears Dean out, and when Dean's so exhausted he can't move Castiel will jerk off over him or make Dean suck his cock. Marathon sex sessions for the win."

0

They’ve been kissing for five, maybe ten minutes before Cas starts clawing at Dean’s shirt.

Dean grins against Cas’ mouth. He knew Cas would be eager in bed, and he just _knows_ that he’ll be a quick learner as well. “You ready for more, Cas?”

“Yes, Dean,” Cas says. Instinct already has him bucking into Dean’s hand. “This is overwhelming, Dean. There’s... _heat_ everywhere.”

“Calm down.” Dean pauses to suck on Cas’ lower lip. “I promise you, it’s going to be good.”

 

* * *

 

1

Dean gets a spit-slick palm around Cas’ erection and pumps a few times. The moment his finger brushes the head, Cas gasps, and he’s coming all over Dean’s fingers.

Dean stares, and then laughs. “Well, that was fast.” He wipes his hand on the sheet, figuring that that’ll be someone else’s problem later.

“I apologize,” Cas says, panting softly.

“It’s okay,” Dean says. Cas, true to form, is still hard and nudging against Dean’s hand. It’s a good thing they got that one out of the way; the edge’s gone and now Dean can _really_ make him scream.

 

* * *

 

2

Cas’ dick is a solid weight in Dean’s mouth. He sucks languidly around the muscle before pulling up and tonguing the slit in a tease. Cas is on his back, trembling restlessly, but he’s obedient and flat on the mattress, letting Dean set the pace. It’s perfect and Dean savors every breathless gasp of Cas’ mouth and hungry twitch of the cock pressed against his lips.

Dean closes his mouth over the head and sucks hard – Cas wails a warning, and then he’s coming, a sharp, unexpected spurt of semen almost going up Dean’s nose.

Cas apologizes profusely while Dean coughs. “It’s okay, Cas. Maybe you could try to control it?”

“I don’t know how,” Cas confesses. “It’s just _there_. I can no more stop the world from spinning.”

“Okay, just relax,” Dean says, pushing Cas around on to his stomach. “You’re gonna like this one, too.”

 

* * *

 

3

Dean gets his tongue up Cas’ ass, flicking it against the tight muscle and coating it liberally with spit. Dean’s determined to fuck Cas up his hole before the day’s out, and he kinda wanted Cas to be there with him, but he’ll take what he can get.

He trails his mouth down and sucks on Cas’ balls, curling his tongue around their shape and mouthing them gently before coming back up and working Cas’ rim again. Dean manages to get him loose enough to take a finger and his tongue at the same time, then Cas suddenly stiffens and there’s the sound of wetness hitting the sheets.

Dean lowers his head to look between Cas’ legs. Sure enough, there’s a brand new wet spot, but above that, Cas’ cock is still hanging red and heavy.

“Okay, angel stamina,” Dean declares, “Is officially awesome.”

 

* * *

 

4

Cas is goddamn tight around Dean’s dick. He’s squeezing down like a vice, muscles clenching with every shove in and drag out, and it’s gorgeous how Cas braces his arms on the bed and pushes back into it without instruction. In no time Cas is writhing like the porn star of Dean’s dreams, wailing and whining his desperation to come.

Dean angles his hips just right and then Cas makes a high, shocked sound, shooting another fresh load all over Dean’s hand.

“My turn,” Dean says, leaning forward to bite the skin of Cas’ back.

 

* * *

 

5

Dean takes his time. He rolls his hips, fucking Cas as deep as he can go while his fingers pinch at Cas’ thighs and back, leaving bruises in their wake. Dean is _really_ enjoying himself – he’s dreamed about it, but none of those wet dreams or horny fantasies measure up to the real thing.

Cas shifts his hips, changing the angle just so that makes it that extra inch better, and then Dean is there. He’s shooting hot and dirty into Cas, thrusting all the way through it until Cas suddenly freezes up and – much to Dean’s surprise – the angel is coming as well, adding more liquid to the growing puddle underneath him.

Dean pulls out, letting his cock drag semen over Cas’ hole and down his thighs, and then flops on to his back. “Fuckin’ A.”

 

* * *

 

6

“Dean,” Cas says urgently.

Dean opens his eyes. “Hmm?”

“Dean, I need.” Cas presses against his side, nudging something hot and hard against Dean’s waist. “I _need_.”

“You’re kidding me,” Dean says. “How many times did you get off already?”

“Dean, it _hurts_,” Cas whines. “I’m trying to reach for it, but it’s not… I can’t…”

“Fine, fine, just give me a moment.” Dean looks at his cock, which twitches hopefully. “You know what. You should jerk off. Right now. Let me watch you. It’ll be such a turn on.”

Cas looks at his own dick doubtfully. “Jerk off?”

“Yeah, like what I did to you with my hands,” Dean says. “Only you do it to yourself.”

“Is that pleasurable?”

“Just do it. I want to watch you.”

Cas looks at his hands, like he doesn’t believe they can bring pleasure to himself, and then carefully wraps one around his cock. He squeezes gently and his eyelids flutter, mouth dropping open. “Oh. I see.”

“Yeah, now just do what feels good.” Dean lifts himself up on to his elbows to watch. “Man, you should see yourself. So fucking hot, Cas.”

So Cas fucks his fist, setting up a quick rhythm until that hand is flying over the engorged organ. Cas throws his head back, body arching, and then he’s spurting, a couple of drops hitting Dean right in the chest. Dean trails his finger through the come, and then lifts that finger to Cas’ mouth. Cas’ tongue flicks out to taste obediently, and Dean is definitely hard again.

 

* * *

 

7

“On your back,” Dean says.

Cas moves over to a cleaner part of the sheets and arranges himself prettily on his back. Dean slides into position and then lifts Cas’ legs on to his shoulders. He takes a moment to aim and then he’s sliding straight home.

“Man, you’re fucked right open,” Dean breathes. He thrusts steadily, Cas’ moans and gasps matching his movements perfectly.

Cas has learned to be greedy, fingers reaching out to grab Dean’s ass and help pull him in. Dean lets Cas set the pace, because he’s just enjoying himself, the tightness of that sweet channel sucking him all the way in until it suddenly squeezes. Cas’ dick gushes like a fountain, come splashing everywhere on his skin, and who knew angels had so much in them?

A few more dirty shoves and Dean’s hit with another wave of bright, teeth-shattering pleasure, Cas’ hole milking him hungrily through it.

  


 

* * *

 

8

“Dean.”

“Jesus fucking Christ, _what_?” He opens his eyes and glares.

Cas looks guilty, but determined. He glances down pointedly.

“No way. _No way_.”

“It’s very good, Dean,” Cas says quickly. “I’m enjoying it very much, but it’s not… I don’t…”

Dean sighs. “Do you know where the lube is?”

Cas raises the bottle quickly. “Yes, Dean.”

Like a friggin’ martyr, Dean rolls over on to his stomach. “You take your damn time preparing me, and only go in when I tell you.”

“Thank you, Dean,” Cas says eagerly, hands already on Dean’s skin.

 

* * *

 

9

Dean blinks a few times. He is shaking with aftershocks – can’t blame a guy, prostate stimulation is _the bomb_ – but he’s starting to get a very bad feeling about this.

He can feel Cas’ come inside him, coating the insides slick and wet, but the cock that’s in there as well is still turgid and throbbing.

“Don’t tell me you’re not done,” Dean says.

“Um.”

“Cas!” Dean tries to turn, but his muscles feels like boiled spaghetti. “Is this normal? Are you cursed?”

“I’ve never had sex, Dean,” Cas says defensively. “I’ve been around for a very long time. It’s not my fault that I’m a little… frustrated.”

A slow wave of horror washes over Dean. “You’re not going to make up for millions of years of no sex _now_, are you?”

“Of course, not, Dean,” Cas says calmly. “I did not have a vessel during most of those millions of years.”

“Oh.” Dean starts. “Hey, wait a minute!”

But Cas is already fucking him again.

 

* * *

 

13

“Cas, no more,” Dean begs. “I like sex as much as the next guy, but this is just—”

“I think I’m almost done,” Cas says quickly. “One more time, I’m sure of it.”

 

* * *

 

19

“Just one more,” Cas pleads. He’s draped himself on top of Dean, fingers restlessly petting any part of Dean’s body he can reach. “Just a little bit. I won’t even go inside you anymore, I promise.”

Dean grunts.

“It is better when I can feel you,” Cas says softly. “When there’s that connection.”

Dean gives him a look. Then he sighs and opens his mouth.

“Thank you, Dean!” Cas climbs over him, and is very careful when he slides his slick cock – damn angels and their inability to get friction burn – in between Dean’s lips.

Dean half-heartedly tries to suck, but he’s _tired_. Luckily it doesn’t seem to matter, because Cas is fucking his mouth in earnest, moans getting louder and louder until he cries out and there’s a fresh batch of angel come spilling across Dean’s chin and down his throat.

 

* * *

 

41

This is Hell.

This is Hell, and Cas is a demented sex-craved demon in angel disguise.

Dean is covered with more come than is possible to be produced from a single human body, but he guesses that when the human body is driven by an angel, all bets are off. Cas has fucked just about every part of Dean’s body – who knew that the tops of his feet could be an erogenous zone? – and then some, with the same level of focus and hunger each time, coming again and again and again in every possible position.

Cas is screaming now, fucking himself on Dean’s numb fingers while that solid cock slides into the space under Dean’s chin, the head bumping his Adam’s apple as it goes.

Dean’s life: no one would believe it.

Another batch of come splashes across Dean’s neck and shoulders. The new globs of white liquid are warm and wet over the dried layers beneath, falling in trails down Dean’s skin to the bed that should now be declared a biohazard zone.

Cas lets out a low, shuddering breath, and then lies down.

“I’m tired now,” the angel declares sleepily.

If Dean had the strength, he’d cheer.

Since he doesn’t, he just passes out.


End file.
